Somatosensory evoked potential (SEP) monitoring during spinal surgery has been associated with a 61% reduction in major neurological deficits. However, visual interpretation of signals is not always accurate, and a significant learning curve has been demonstrated. Therefore, we embarked on a course to develop a novel SEP monitor equipped with the latest in wireless and digital signal processing technology to continuously monitor spinal cord function. We propose the development of a toolbox of techniques which will significantly advance spinal cord assessment during surgery, including: [unreadable] Integration of noise reduction via single-sweep rejection and filtering [unreadable] Investigation of the coherence of individual spectral components of the SEP and [unreadable] Incorporation of wireless multi-channel stimulation & monitoring [unreadable] Evaluation of the resulting next-generation real-time monitor in a clinical study It is our vision to translate these hardware and software innovations into a useful device to assist the clinician in improving the outcome of the patient undergoing spinal surgery.